


Buzzcut Season

by LoverBoyLance



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Anal Sex, Beautiful, Blood, Blue Balls, Bottom Newt, Bottom Thomas, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cancer, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Cigarettes, Crying, Cute, Cutesy, Daddy Kink, Depression, Epilogue, F/M, Face-Fucking, Funny, Gun Violence, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Highheels, Hospitals, I didn't know you smoked, Infection, Leather Kink, Lovely, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Marijuana, Meeting the Parents, Men Crying, Mentions of Cancer, Minho Ships It, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pre-The Maze Runner, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sad, Sad Ending, Shock, Sick Character, Smoking, Smut, Suicide, Suicide Notes, The Death Cure, Top Thomas (Maze Runner), Twins, Why didn't you tell me, blunts, chemo - Freeform, deadly disease, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverBoyLance/pseuds/LoverBoyLance
Summary: Newt finds out that he was born with a rare cancer called the Flare that only a few other people have. And Thomas finds out he's immune, so he makes it his personal goal to give Newt the best next year's of his life.





	1. Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Finally making another work, I've had this story on my mind since about a week ago when I heard the song Buzzcut Season by Lorde. I know the song isn't about cancer (at least I don't think it is) but I can't get the idea out of my head that this song is perfect for a cancer Newt fanfic. And imma link the song down below 👇
> 
> https://youtu.be/pstVCGyaUBM

"I love you" Thomas said softly as he ran his fingers through his boyfriends medium length hair, Newt smiled softly, eyes closed enjoying the feeling of his boyfriends calloused fingers gently massaging his scalp and ever so lightly pulling at his dirty blonde locks; "I love you too Tommy."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"OW! You _FUCKER_! Tommy I'm gonna get you back for this!" Thomas laughed and stuck his tongue out, "I'm to fast for you, you'll Never be able to catch up to me! Besides I am the King of pillow fights" he laughed running away from his angry lover "oh we'll see about that!" He responded very softly that barely he could hear his own voice. Holding onto his pillow he went to the living room and sat down pulling his head down into his lap and whimpering, "you know you really hurt me when you did that" sucking in a shaky breathe he wiped his nose, "Newt! I'm _SO_ _sorry_  babe I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me love!" Newt chuckled but it sounded like a cry to Thomas; he held out his arms and tried to hold his boyfriend in his arms only to be rejected. "Don't touch me Tommy!" He said in a harsh tone, Thomas had tears in his eyes as he pleaded his boyfriend to look at him, "look at me baby, please. I feel so terrible I promise to never do it again" to that Newt turned and smacked him in the head with the pillow so hard that Thomas fell over, he jumped up on the couch bouncing up and down laughing his ass off "that's you get motherfucker!" Thomas let a growl ripple out his throat and Newt immediately stopped laughing "oh no" he said before he was pounced on "oh no is right Mister!" He grabbed the pillow and started whacking him in the head with it. Newt grabbed a pillow from couch and started swinging back! "I will win this Tommy boy!" He laughed. They chased each other around the house for a good our just swinging pillows and having a good time, that was until Newt passed out.


	2. Hospital

Waking up to the sound of a beeping machine and various needles in his arms was not how he expected things to be, his head was still dizzy and his memories were foggy but he knew in that moment that he needed Thomas. "T-Tommy? Where are you?" He felt a hand clasp his and sighed in relief, "what happened?" He looked over at him and saw the look of concern in his eyes. "Let's not about that right now... Are you hungry? I can go get you some food from the cafeteria or even send Minho to run to the store to get your favorite --" he was cut off by Newt waving his hands around in confusion, his eyes squeezed shut to make sense of all this "Why the hell is  _Minho_ here?" He asked, using a louder voice, Thomas scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously "I needed some support and someone I could trust to watch over you if you woke up while I was in the bathroom or getting food or something of the sort" Newt looked up even more confused then he was just a couple seconds ago, "Tommy I've only been out a couple hours l, surly you could handle that" he shook his head "you've been out for a lot longer than that my love" he said as he kissed his fingers "how long is 'a lot longer'?", "You've been out for almost a week baby" tears brimmed his eyes as he looked deeply into his boyfriends soft chocolate brown ones. The patient let out a shaky breathe trying to understand what he was being told, frustrated he pulled out the needles and took off anything else that wasn't needed.

With fire in his eyes he pulled his boyfriend up onto the hospital bed and kissed him roughly just as a nurse walked in " _ **GET OUT**_ " he yelled throwing something at her, Thomas looked up a shocked expression on his face but it quickly faded as his boyfriend pulled him closer and kissed him again, "Newt!" His name left his in a small whisper as he grinded up against his lovers thigh. He's never seen this side of Newt before but he'd be lying if he said he didn't love it, it was just so sexy seeing how needy and controlling he could be when he really wanted to. Pulling his hair back roughly and rolling him over to his side Newt bit into his neck leaving small hickies "you have to be quiet now love, don't want the whole hospital knowing how much you love my cock" he said his voice low and husky as he palmed Thomas through his jeans teasingly, "please Newt!" He was so hard and he couldn't take the teasing anymore. His jeans we're un-buttoned and his fly was was down in seconds, Newt pushed his jeans and boxers down and spit in his hand so he could jerk off his lover with ease. Now it was Thomas's turn to give his boyfriend some treatment "you ready baby" he asked in a hushed tone, he pulled down Newts paper boxers and lifted up his gown a bit. "Suck it" Newt said, authority strong in his voice as tugged on Thomas's hair, pulling him down closer to his cock "now!" Afraid of the consequences he obliged to his boyfriend taking his whole member into his mouth. Newts eyes rolled into the back of his head as he kept a steady grip on Thomas's hair "f-fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Such a good boy aren't you? Such a good boy, daddy's so proud of you baby" He sucked in a sharp breathe as Thomas looked up at him and that's when he started slowly humping himself further into his lovers mouth before pulling him away completely. Pulling him back up to kiss him, Thomas had other ideas. Flipping over Newt so he was on his hands and knees gave him the perfect view of his ass, "so beautiful" he murmured to himself "and all mine" he said a little louder" spreading his cheeks open Thomas spit on the boy's hole rubbing it in with his fingers as he did it again, "you ready baby?" He asked as he leaned over his boyfriend and tugged on his ear with his teeth, whimpering he nodded "yes sir" Thomas smiled and began to push inside of him. Wincing Newt sucked in a sharp breath "ow ow ow ow ow" he muttered under his breath and his boyfriend pushed deeper into him before he was all the way in. "Are you ok Newt?" He asked softly, he nodded "just give me a second." After a moment or 2 of silence he moved back against his boyfriends hips, letting out a throaty moan Thomas pushed forward and slowly pulled out of his lover before pushing back in again tugging at his dark blonde hair making Newt whimper at the sensation of pleasure and pain. Thomas pushed Newts face into the very thin pillow of the hospital bed all the while keeping a grip on his hair, "such a sweet little boy huh? Taking in all 9 inches of my cock into your tight little ass" Newt moaned loudly and his fingers gripped onto the beds railing "p-please let me flip over! I-I want to s-see your face while you fuck me" and with that small plea he pulled out of his boyfriend and flipped him over before easily sliding back into him. Newt left scratch marks all over Thomas's back as he tried to control his moans as he reached his climax. Wrapping his legs tight around Thomas's waist he pushed into him as his dick slid up and down his lovers stomach "Oh my God, oh my God, Tommy I'm coming ffffuck" and with a few more thrusts against Thomas. His lover finished shortly after and laid in bed breathing heavily as sweat dripped down his face "God I love you!" He sighed pulling Newt close to his chest and smiling "I love you too!" 

That's when Minho walked through the door "thank fucking God! Do you know how long I had to stand in front of your door so no one could barge in?! Not to mention the whole time I could practically hear you through my headphones!" He wiped his hand across his forehead and then looked up at their shocked faces "now let's go and get him signed out of here before you start your shit again!"


	3. Home sweet Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming home from the hospital Newt and Thomas have a fun time with some toys.  
> Also some angst and serious talk about Newts condition

> "Home sweet home!" Newt says as he walks into their little house.  Thomas is still in the doorway, watching his lover stretch his body and look around the place.  "What are you staring at?" He says raising an eyebrow a little smirk twitching on his plump lips, broken out of his daze Thomas smiles, walking towards Newt and wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the back of his shoulder, "you" he says softly into his ear, Newt blushes and smiles as he leans into his Tommy, turning his head just enough so he can capture a kiss onto his lovers chapped lips, "think you could go for round two my love?" Thomas growls and he roughly grabs his boyfriends perky ass, "you know it baby" he says nipping at Newts earlobe.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Un-buttoning Newts shirt he slowly slides it off of his shoulders watching as it drops to the floor and revealing a pale perfect chest, "so beautiful" he leans down slowly and captures Newts left nipple into his mouth while pulling and massaging his right side, tugging and nipping with his teeth Newts breath hitches in his throat as Thomas switches back and force, giving each pink bud the attention it needs.  
He palms Newt through his jeans and he kisses on his neck and leaves love bites, "Tommy please" Newt says in a whisper of a voice, Thomas growls in the back off his throat as he hastily undoes Newts pants and harshly pulls them down along with his boxers, grabbing his hardened member and slowly starts to flick his wrist back and forth making sure to give extra attention on the tip of his dick.  
Pushing Newt down onto the bed Thomas gets on his hands and knees and he slowly takes Newt into his mouth, just taking the tip between his lips then pulling away as he licks a stripe along the blue bulging vein of his cock, tilting his head back Newt moaned, he grabbed onto his lovers hair running his fingers through the silky waves of it as he ever so gently tugs on it the way he knows Thomas loves.  
Looking up at Newt he slowly begins to swallow him until his mouth reaches the base of his lovers cock, "such a good boy" Newt sighs ever so slowly thrusting his hips into Thomas's mouth.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Newt stood in his heels as Thomas stayed on his knees, after putting a collar around his lovers neck he walks around him slowly, "who's daddy's good little boy" Newt whispers into Thomas's ear as he bends down to reach his level, eyes halfway close he breath's out "I am sir", smirking Newt tells Thomas to close his eyes as he gets out a toy from the closet, "open up Tommy" opening his eyes he comes face to face with a purple vibrating dildo, it looked thick and not like it was going to fit, he gulped and looked at the boy above him with scared eyes, "you sure that's gonna fit?" Newt nodded shyly, "I hope so or I'll be very disappointed, spent a good amount of money on this, it vibrates _and_ twists." he said leaning over Thomas and smirking before kissing him on the lips.  His expression softening he kissed Thomas over and over again he went over to their dresser drawer to grab the bottle of lube and puts a generous amount onto his finger tips, lubing up not only the toy he had in his hand but his lover as well.  "Do you remember the safe word Tommy?" Newt asked, Thomas nodded "griever" he said, his voice barely a whisper as Newt started to push the toy into the brunettes hole very slowly while also being extra gentle, Thomas rarely bottoms, even though they're both switches Newt just loved the way Thomas topped him and took control, but today  _he_ wanted to be in control of what would happen, "do you remember the safe word to keep going after you've said griever?" taking in a shaky deep breathe Thomas nodded once again "keep going?" Newt smiled teasingly, "good boy, remember there shouldn't be a safe word for keep going because the words itself should mean the same as a safe word.  Remember we only use the safe word to stop because -- well, you know why my love" he smiles shyly.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Newt hovers over Thomas a smile on his lips as he kisses him and bites at his bottom lip, "you ready little one" he asks lust in his eyes as he grips the collar, choking lightly, nodding Thomas exposes his neck so Newt can bite him and suck on the sensitive flesh. Pushing Thomas's knees up to his chest he reaches over to the nightstand where he grabs the lube bottle and squirts a generous amount on his fingers and boyfriends tight hole, running his fingers over the puckered opening and inserting one digit into the hole slowly pumping his finger in and out, "this ok Tommy?" Thomas nods "please take me!" Smirking Newt pulls his finger out and lines himself up to to Thomas's hole, "count of three baby" Thomas exhales and nods "one" the tip is in him and he winces "you ok?" Newt asks running his fingers through his own hair, Thomas takes his hand kissing Newts knuckles "more" smirking Newt goes further into him "two" Thomas sighs pulling his lover closer so he can run his fingers through his hair, finally Newt pushes all the way into his boyfriend, his hips against Thomas's bum "three" Thomas smiles in complete bliss.  Pulling back on Thomas's collar he slowly pulls out so just the tip is in him and then slams back into him, mewling quietly he pulls Newt closer, his hands tugging on his hair as he hungrily kisses him.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Oh Newt~" he moans as the bed rocks back and forth making the head board hit the wall, sweat pouring off each of the boy's bodies, "T-Tommy, oh my God you feel so good" pulling his lover into a kiss he pulls out of him and flips Thomas over, "get on your hands and knees baby" he says in a husky voice, "yes sir" gripping the sheets as Newt re-enters inside his tight warm walls.  "Daddy, Daddy, please take me" he whines "I'm gonna come inside you!" He grunts as he grabs onto his collar tighter choking the boy so he can only whimper.  He reaches his climax, reaching over to Thomas's length and jacking him off so he too could get his release, with a deep throaty moan Thomas comes all over the sheets, falling over to his side panting and smiling as he rides his orgasm out in complete bliss.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They lay side by side as Thomas runs his fingers his lovers hair, "I love you so much" he says, pressing his face into Newts hair and kissing the top of his head, chuckling Newt smiles wide, "I think you just love my hair" faking a exaggerated gasp Thomas pulled back and set his lips in a pout, "so mean" at this Newt rolled over on his back holding his stomach with his hands, "oh Tommy you really crack me up" calming down he rolled back over to his side so he was facing his boyfriend, licking his lips he hid his face with his hair, "so can you tell me now what's wrong with me now?" he whispers, burying his head into Newts chest and kissing his shoulder, "you have the flare" his voice breaking at the end of his sentence, his breath is shaky and shallow, hot tears running down his face. Newt takes this information as tears are running down his cheeks and off his nose, "h-how long?" The stutter in his voice making its way out his mouth. At this point Thomas's body is shaking from the sobs that are emitting from him, "the doctors say that with the way your body is handling it that you have 9 months to a year" Newt sits up pulling Thomas up with him, "hey that's good, that means we get more time together! I was reading an article the other day about the flare actually. Says that most people with the flare only live up to two months if that!" He says, a small smile tugs at his lips as he kisses his boyfriends forehead and running his fingers through his hair. 

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Thomas lay asleep on their bed as Newt gets up and walks over to the bathroom that is connected to their room, setting his hands on the sink and lifting his head up he takes a deep breath out then runs his left hand through his hair chuckling a little bit before his voice cracks and tears burst from his eyes, sinking to the floor he leans against the wall to keep himself up, head between his knees, crying so hard that snot and drool run down his face, "I'm so sorry Tommy, I'm so fucking sorry!"


	4. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finally gives in to Newt when he wants to do chemo and they visit the Doctor's office once again

*2 weeks later*

"Well Mr. Issac it seems that your body is taking a late reaction for the flare infection. But if you're willing we can put you on some medicine that can slow down the process of it and possibly even eliminate it. What do you think?" Nodding his head Newt takes a moment to think, "now you don't have to make a decision now you can take as long as you feel you need to but I DO need an answer before it's to late"

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Newt can we please just talk about this! I honestly don't think that chemo is the best thing right now! And I've read up on it and did you know that it can actually enhance the cancer?!" Shaking his head Newt puts his finger up stopping his boyfriend, "we've been over this and yes I do understand the risks but the off chance that it does work It'll slow down my condition and then we can live a long and happy life. Please Tommy, please. Let me make this choice!" Giving in Thomas bows his head down. "If it's what you really want I won't stop you but Newt.. Never forget how much I love you" giving him puppy eyes Newt snorts a laugh and pushes him away, "don't do that Tommy, I'm always gonna be here" giving a small smile he pats the side of the bed next to him, "now come sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. I need all the cuddles I can get." With a mischievous look in his eyes Thomas looks over his lover as a low growl rips from his throat, "oh you and me both know we're gonna do more than cuddle baby!"

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Ok Mr. Issac, we'll see you again for another round of treatment, if anything happens, no matter how small you can always call me or come to the hospital at any time!" He smiled gently and nodded his head, "of course Doctor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short I've just been really busy lately. I'll try to update more soon 😊


	5. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get really high cuz Newt can't smoke cigarettes. Then they head to the store

"I thought you stopped smoking" Newt said as he went onto the back porch to where his boyfriend was standing. Taking another drag he pursed his lips "me too" his voice shook slightly as he took yet another drag this time french inhaling. Newt reached out and grabbed the cigarette that was dangling between Thomas' lips as he himself took a puff off the stoge, "thanks love" smirking he returned the cig to his lips, Thomas growled and snatched the stick from him, "I don't want you smoking if you're on chemo, ok?" With an exaggerated sigh Newt walked back into the house and retrieved a tin box and opened it in front of his lover, "can I at least do this?" He asked as he loaded himself a bowl of kush, making puppy eyes at the brunette. Thomas gave into his request with a sigh. "Only if I get some too" he held the pipe to the blondes lips and lit up the mountain of a bowl and held the carb making sure to give Newt a big hit before releasing his finger off it. Of course Newt took it like a pro, he didn't even cough! "Course" he nodded as Thomas lit up the now black mountain, taking a bigger hit than Newt did and blowing the smoke out after a few seconds.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Their porch was covered in spit as they loaded their 4th bowl for the night, they held hands and gazed at the stars both laughing at fake constellations they had been making up "Tommy, I have a serious question for you!" Newt said all of a sudden sitting up and turning towards Thomas, the brunette nodded his head nervously "of course" Newt looked at him and giggled "can we walk to the store and get ice cream??" Thomas burst out laughing "what's so funny?" Newt folded his hands together "pleeeaaase" he begged, Thomas got to his feet helping his boyfriend up in the process "of course baby, what flavor?" Newt thought for a moment, "umm chocolate, no no, vanilla! Wait!! Oreo, but I also want cookie dough" he said clearly thinking hard "how bout we get all them?" Thomas suggested, the blondes eyes lit up with excitement "really?" Chuckling Thomas led them out the backyard and onto the street towards the store "really, really baby."

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"That'll be 10.59$ please!" Said the cashier, handing over the money the boy's headed back home to dig into their well needed treat. Halfway home Newt pulled out something that looked suspiciously like a stogey, "Newt I told you I didn't want you smoking cigarettes!" He almost grabbed the stick out of his boyfriends hand when Newt suddenly jumped away "nuh-uh Tommy, this is no cigarette" he wiggled his eyebrows lighting it up "this is a good old fashion Doobie, my love" he said in between puffs, laughing Thomas snagged it away from his already to high boyfriend, "gimme some of that" he laughed taking puff after puff of the joint, spitting on the ground as they made their way back home their hands in each other's.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They lie on the couch spoon feeding each other ice cream and laughing at a movie they decided to pop in, Thomas couldn't help but stare down and his lover with a soft smile playing at the end of his lips, Newt must've noticed because he looked up at the brunette and his eyebrows furrowed, "do I have ice cream on my face or something?" He asked obviously still baked, shaking his head Thomas chuckled, "no, not at all, you're just so beautiful." He ran his hands through Newts hair tugging at it lightly "and I'm so fucking high I can't function babe" his voice was hoarse as he laughed out loud, Newt laughed with him "that's what you get for taking my Doobie fucker!" "What does that have to do with anything?" They were both on the floor dying of laughter and neither knew why, but it was good, it felt right. Like none of this ever happened. Like Newt wasn't dying. Everything was perfectly fine in that moment. He just wished it would last.  
Thomas stepped outside and pulled out his pack of smokes and lit one up, still completely baked off his ass but able to function a little bit better, he had sweet sticky ice cream stuck on the corner of his lips and he licked at the taste "and what do you think you're doing?" He jumped in surprise before realizing that it was just Newt, "coming out for a smoke babe" he lit up and inhaled the stick letting the bitter taste of the tobacco slide across his tongue as some of the smoke blew out his nose. "I'm dying anyways" Thomas was confused at first until he saw that Newt had pulled out his own pack and lit up, "you can't let me smoke bud and not cigarettes babe, not right. I'm a dying man let me do it my way" he giggled his eyes crinkling at the edges as he did so, rolling his eyes the brunette gave in "whatever" he responded, playfully bumping his shoulder into Newts, but a small frown was tugging at his lips with the thought of his lover dying. He knew that Newt had never been one to sugar coat anything so he knew that the blonde honestly believed he would be dead fairly soon. He just tried not to think about it.  
"Alright well how bout we head to bed? Big day ahead of us yeah?" The blonde suddenly says tugging at his boyfriends wrist to their bedroom, "what's going on tomorrow again?" He questioned, sighing Newt turned towards him "we're seeing your sister Teresa tomorrow remember?" Thomas quickly nodded "oh y-yeah, yeah! That I remember now" he said as he hurriedly got into bed next to Newt, wrapping his arms around the boy and nuzzling his face into his hair tugging at it with his teeth and kissing him everywhere he could reach, "goodnight Tommy" he mumbled "goodnight Newt" Thomas whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short I just needed to do this bc I've read a bunch of fanfics ab them getting drunk and fucking but not really any about them smoking cigs and getting high but being all fluffy ab it y'know?


	6. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to meet Thomas' twin Teresa (and a surprise is in store.. well not really...you'll see)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be talking more about Newts condition, I know I haven't been doing that much in this fic but I just wanted to show that the disease didn't take over his life completely within the first few chapters. I promise there will be more talk about it and explanation about the disease.
> 
> Other than that enjoy this chapter!

"Newt! Thomas! Get your asses in here!" Teresa, Thomas' twin sister said as she opened the door to let the boys in, she gave each boy a kiss on the cheek and ruffled Thomas' hair than turned to Newt who just stood there with a goofy grin on his face "And how's my favorite brother-in-law?" Newt blushed a deep red before Thomas butted in "We're not married Tess" she glared at him and punched him in the arm "Well you should be, you only live once! And besides who's fault is that?" They both rolled their eyes, the thing is they  _had_ talked about getting married, in fact Thomas had even proposed during senior year of and Newt  _did_ say yes but they decided to put it off to the side, but when Newt found out he was sick he gave Thomas the ring back saying he couldn't do that to him. 

 

_"Tommy, we need to talk" Newt said nervously playing with the ring that was on his finger, Thomas looked up and smiled softly "what bout love?"  looking down Newt pulled the ring off his finger and gave it to his boyfriend, "I can't marry you. Not when I'm sick, maybe if I get b--" he was cut off by a now teary eyed Thomas " **when!** " Newt was now on the verge of tears too, he had practiced all day how he would tell Thomas the news but now he was confused "w-what?" he stuttered, his voice wavering slightly; "not _ **if,** _there is no_ **if!** _You_ **will** _get better Newt, so not if,_ **when** _you get better!"  Tears were now streaming down both their faces "T-Tommy I might not get better. You need to understand that, and I refuse to be engaged to you while I'm still sick, it's unfair to you! It's unfair to_ **me** _!" he said, "how? how is it unfair? I love you! I want to marry you, I want to have a family with you, and grow old with you and die with you! Newt you're gonna get better, just don't give up ok? please just don't give up!"  his body was shaking, he was sobbing so hard. It was one thing to have your engagement broken but a whole other thing to have the one person you love the most give up on themselves completely, "Tommy I may_   **never** _get better and you need to accept that, you can't have a fantasy that everything will turn out fine, it'll only make this harder, you need to except this, this isn't your common cold, this is cancer. A rare type of cancer at that! No one has_ **ever** _beat this! I'm no different"  with that he turned and left Thomas, going outside and most likely driving away from the house. Sobs wracked Newts body on his way out and in that moment Thomas realized the truth. Newt isn't going to be getting better anytime soon._

 

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

"Hey! Look who decided to show up!" Minho said as he held his son on his hip, he was about four years old so Teresa had her when she was about 17 years old, getting pregnant at 16, he was only 22 and Teresa was 21 but she'd gotten pregnant young, and because that it ended in the result of her being disowned. Luckily Minho wasn't a deadbeat and actually stuck around for her and Chuck, that was the babies name. He was one of Thomas' best friends and Thomas was grateful for him, true he was pissed off at first but when he realized how in love they were he couldn't help but feel for them, especially when Teresa was disowned. He himself had been kicked out when he was 15 for coming out as gay, this resulted in him moving in with Minho and that's when their bond had gotten stronger, Minho understood him and didn't mind that he was gay, in fact he encouraged him to get with Newt, he knew that Thomas had liked Newt since 6th grade and Newt had came out in 9th grade. And as far as anyone knew Newt didn't have any family, in fact he was often found on the streets, Thomas never cared though, he loved Newt anyways family or no family Newt was his and that's all he needed.  In Thomas' mind it was meant to be, so him being the ballsy person he is (and with Minhos help) he asked the beautiful blonde out.  Now here they were some odd years later still together. Minho and Teresa didn't get together till sophomore year, and within a few months she got pregnant and when he found out that she was pregnant with his best-friends kid he may or may not have beaten the shit out of Minho. 

But all that was behind them now, and they had a perfect little family system going on. chuck squirmed in his dads arms and Minho finally set the chubby hair kid down. Despite his father being Asian chuck seemed to show no traits of it in his blood, in fact he looked completely white which did in fact result in Minho going into a deep depression after the kid was born, he believed that Chuck wasn't his but even when he thought that he took after Chuck like he was his own son (because "He's mine, even if he isn't mine he's still mine") as Minho put it, but of course Teresa being the determined woman she is, got a DNA test for the baby and sure enough it was Minhos! so now here they were 4 (technically  5) years later and little Chuck was running towards his uncle's "Unc Tonas! Unc Oot!" the kid yelled as he barreled into grabbing at their legs and hugging them as tight as he could "hey Chuck, how are you little man?" Thomas picked him up and kissed his cheeks, giggling Chuck wrapped his little arms around his uncles neck and rested his head on his shoulders, "I good. I made a pictur in shool yesterday wanna see?" he said getting excited and squirming in Thomas' arms trying to get down, "sure buddy, why don't you go grab it for me so you can show me and uncle Newt" he quickly ran into the kitchen to get his picture which was probably on the fridge.  Newt had a huge smile on his face as he watched his little nephew run away all excited like, then he sighed suddenly getting light headed and walked over to the couch shaking as he did so, "baby? are you ok?" Thomas said nervously, worry written all over not only his face but the others faces "don't worry bout me Tommy I'm fine, just a little light headed, probably just need something to eat, I'll be fine guys I promise." he gave them a weak smile and rested against the couch just as Chuck came out of the kitchen, "see look! it's a wanebow!" Thomas smiled at the curly haired kid and ruffled his hair, "yup it's a rainbow, a very colorful one at that" he chuckled, this kid put every color he could in his rainbow, which included, black, white, gray, gold, sparkly purple... in fact there was a lot of sparkles on this and it was obvious that they got to color and glitter these noodles before they put them onto the paper however they wanted, "you can have it if you want" the boy said holding it out to his brunette uncle "are you sure kid?" Chuck nodded aggressively "yus!" that's when he noticed Newt "Unc Oot!! Look at my wanebow!" now that Chuck was distracted again Minho and Teresa called him over to the kitchen so they could have a private discussion  

"Tom? Is Newt ok?" Teresa said worry written all over her face, "yeah man is he? He wasn't lookin' so hot out there, kinda feel bad for Chuck getting all over him" Minho interjected "yeah, yeah he's fine. Just the chemo makes him tired and he hasn't been feeling to hot lately. Nothing we can't handle though, he'll get better eventually and everything will turn to back to the way it was" Minho and Teresa looked at each other in a way that said 'I don't know about that but ok'  

When they walked back into the living room Newt had passed out and Chuck was putting star stickers on him, the three looked at each other with worried expressions, "unc Oot fell asleep so I'm putting star stickers on him because he's a star" Chuck said as a matter of fact, he giggled and continued to put stars all over Newts body, but when he put star stickers on his eyelids Newts eyes flew open and he looked around and finally down at Chuck yawning, the others laughed at him seeing as he couldn't open his eyes that well, he looked all over his body "what the hell?" he said looking at his body and finding the star stickers covering him "I put star stickers on you because you're a star" Chuck told him Newt chuckled and ruffled the toddlers hair "ok kid whatever you say" Thomas went over and sat next him taking his hand and kissing the back of it, "he's right y'know, you are a star" "Awwwww" they looked up and Teresa had her hands pressed against her cheeks with tears in her eyes, "that's the cutest thing ever guys!" that made all the boys laugh and she put her face in Minhos shoulder "shut up" she said. 

 

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

"Thanks for inviting us to dinner Tessa" Thomas said as he walked towards the door, Teresa wrapped him in a hug "of course! I have to take care of my baby brother, its part of the older sisters duty" he sighed and rolled his eyes "you're only two minutes older than me Tess!" she hit him in the shoulder "still older you brat, now Newt come here and give your sister-in-law a hug!" she pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek "I love you guys" they laughed "Love you too Tess" Thomas chimed in "yeah love you too brat" then Minho came to the door, "Chuck is in bed, so are you sure you can't stay and have a drink or two?" Newt chimed in this time "I can't drink Min, it might interfere with my medicine" he sighed "that's right, sorry Newt I forgot." "Don't worry bout it, it's all good" this time Thomas spoke "alright well we'll see you guys later ok?" The couple nodded, "of course, drive safe" and with that they gave their final goodbye's hugging the couple one last time before they headed out the door.

"Well that was fun, right?" Thomas said, but when he looked over Newt was passed out. It'd been a long night so he didn't blame him, the only reason he wasn't knocked out at that moment was because he needed to drive home, but if he wasn't he'd be in the same boat as Newt.

Not wanting to wake his lover he picked him up carefully out of the car and carried him bridal style into the house and into bed, taking his shoes and jeans off, leaving him in just his boxers and t-shirt, Thomas stripped down into the same attire before laying down next to Newt and kissing his temple before playing with his soft blonde hair, "I love you" he whispered before he fell asleep, hands still in his boyfriends hair. 

 


	7. Alopecia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> al·o·pe·ci·a  
> /ˌaləˈpēSH(ē)ə/  
> nounMEDICINE  
> the partial or complete absence of hair from areas of the body where it normally grows; baldness.

_"THOMAS! THOMAS!"_ this couldn't be happening to him, the doctors said that this form of chemo wasn't supposed to give me hair loss.  In that moment Thomas came bursting through the bathroom door "what is it Newt? What is i-- Oh. My. God... N-Newt what is that" Newt turned away from the bathroom mirror, tears streaming down his face, a wad of blonde hair in his hand, "It's my hair Tommy... It's m-my h-hair Tommy!" he said, his voice breaking as he fell to his knees. "hold me Tommy, p-please" and there was no way Thomas could say no to that; he swooped down on the floor next to his lover and held him in his arms slowly rocking him back and forth, he ran his fingers through his hair out of habit but more came out,  _"DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR THOMAS!!"_ he shrieked, Thomas was taken aback by his behavior so he let his hand drop and just gripped onto his boyfriend for dear life.

 

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

"What do you mean this was gonna happen? You said that this form of chemo didn't have hair loss" Thomas said through gritted teeth, the Doctor looked at him, his lips in a tight line, "I said that there was a lesser chance that he would get hair loss. Not that it wouldn't happen Thomas" Thomas stuttered over his words as he ran his fingers through his hair, "w-well does this mean that the medicine isn't working? It's supposed to cure him not make things worse. He seems to be getting worse Janson! I don't think that the treatment is working. H-He's not better I don't understand!" he said in a hushed tone, even though Newt was in the actual room of the hospital didn't mean he couldn't hear them outside the door. Janson sighed and put his hand on Thomas' shoulder, "look, the treatment takes time, it's only been a few weeks, you're not gonna see immediate progress with this Thomas, that's not how cancer works, in fact there's a very strong possibility that he won't even make it, but we're hoping that this new form of chemo is going to help him" Thomas' nostrils flared as he looked the doctor in the eyes "so he's just your lab rat then? You're using him to see if your new medicine works? Is that all this is? You don't actually care what happens to him as long you get the results you need?" huffing Janson looked at him "that's not when I said Thomas and you know it. We're hoping to see progress with this medication, and it just so happens that Newt decided he wanted to try this form of it out. This was his choice not ours. Now please, I have other patients I have to see" He walked around the brunette and into another room, Thomas stood dumb founded for a split second before he walked back into the room, plastering a smile on his face, "what did the Doctor say?" Newt questioned, "oh he just said that this happens sometimes with this new medication, don't worry 'bout it love" he sat down next to the now balding blonde holding him close, "you ready to go home now?" Newt hummed, "just a little bit longer, the nurses said it wouldn't only take them a couple minutes to see how much progress I was making."  "Ok Newt it seems that you are in the same state as you were in last time you came in, it doesn't seem to be eliminating the cancer, but it is slowing it down" she said with a smile plastered onto her lips, Newt shook his head, "is that any good?" the nurse nodded and sat down next to him, "it means that the chemo has put it in a state where it seems to stuck at just one stage, not growing but not exactly stopping it either." Newt gave one nod of his head "and that's good right?" his voice held hope in it and in that moment Thomas decided it was best not to tell him that he was basically just their lab rat, testing out a new medicine on him, the first human subject probably. He hated seeing his boyfriend like this and just wanted him to have the hope he needed and deserved. Newt deserved everything and more.

 

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Finally they had made it home, and Newt immediately went into the bedroom to lay down, Thomas followed after him and laid down in the bed next to him and kissed his temple, he couldn't see it but Newt was crying. "Just leave me alone Tommy. I just need to be alone right now ok?" Thomas tried to hold back the hurt in his voice at the rejection he  _never_ got from his lover. "o-oh ok... Alright I guess I'll just l-leave you be then" he got out of the bed and walked towards the door, "I love you Tommy" he heard Newt say softly. "Love you too Newt."

He sat on the couch hands in his hair his head nearly in between his knees, tears running down his face and nose, hitting the ground as his body was wracking in sobs, "God Newt I am so so  _so sorry_ " he said in between gasps of air, he'd never felt this broke down and alone before and he hated it, he hated that he was useless to the person he loved the most, he hated that Newt was dying, he hated the fact that Newt was so broken down and depressed about his disease, he just hated everything in that moment in time. Why couldn't they just be happy and stay happy? Why the hell did this disease have to take over their lives, this disease was ruining everything! And most importantly it was wrecking the person he loved most in the world. His sobs had ceased and now he was just shaking in anger. How could they do this to his boyfriend? How could they use this new medicine without telling either of them the truth about how new it actually was, how it was  _basically_  just a test run on a innocent sweet boy, sure Doctor Janson never said anything like that but Thomas had a hunch that the rat faced looking man was withholding information from them, he just had a strong feeling in his gut. 

 

_.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

 

_*1 week later*_

There was barely any hair left on Newts scalp now, just a few tuffs here and there, all of it was falling out so quickly. Newt would cry himself to sleep every night nowadays and it broke Thomas' heart seeing his boyfriend in so much pain. He had a plan, hopefully it would make Newt feel better. He had been thinking about it for a while but when Newt opened up to him one day he knew that he  _needed_ to do this. To help his lover feel better and to show that no matter what his appearance was he was still going to love the goofy kid he fell in love with all those years ago.

_"Why do you even wanna be with me Tommy? I'm ugly, I'm bald, I'm sick, you could have so much more than me, I'm just a burden!" he said through clenched teeth, tears streaming down his face. He was losing more weight and he had dark rings under his eyes, he'd been coughing a lot more and it seemed like the chemo that he was on was no longer slowing down the process of the state he was in. Thomas looked at him in shock "why would you even say something like that Newt? You know how much I love you! No matter what! You're my everything, I wouldn't trade you for the world. You're perfection to me!" Newt scoffed "yeah right! You probably just feel the need to take care of me, I bet that you don't even love me anymore" his voice cracked at the end of his sentence, truly believing the words he was saying were true. Thomas' jaw hung low in absolute shock, how could he even think for a second that Thomas didn't love him with everything he had, every fiber in his body, he was absolutely captivated by this man and wouldn't trade him for anything. He had to prove it to him. And he already had a great idea for what he was going to do, if Newt had no hair then he wouldn't either._

 So here he sat, on a stool in his bathroom, Newt went out to get groceries Thomas wanted to surprise him so he insisted that his lover just wore a hat and went to the store to get some food for them. He held an electrical razor in his hand and turned it on, there was no guard on it so it wouldn't be a pretty tight cut that shaved it almost down to his scalp but still kept some hair left. "Here goes nothing" he looked in the mirror and turned on the clippers  _bzzz bzzzz bzzzz bzzz_ fluffs of dark brown hair fell to the ground as Thomas continued to shave his scalp, making sure to reach all angles and spots on his head, this was for Newt, so he didn't feel alone anymore, so he knew that no matter what his Tommy loved him. 

"Tommy?! I'm home babe!" he yelled through the house, "just a minute!" He heard his lover say from the closed bedroom door "ok Newt close your eyes!" Newt scoffed, "why?" he asked closing his eyes anyways "because I said so! Now just do it" This earned a laugh from the now balding blonde, he heard the bedroom door open then close and the soft pitter patter of feet walking towards him, "keep your eyes closed" Thomas whispered, wrapping his arms around the younger boys and kissing his cheek.  He turned him around and stopped and stopped just to look at him for a second, even with no hair he was breathtakingly beautiful. He had a white rose in his left hand and a joint in his right pocket, a blue beanie set on top of his head, he even dressed up for the occasion, black torn up skinny jeans and a white dress shirt. Totally classy, "alright babe open up" Newt opened his whiskey brown eyes and stared at the flower in Thomas' hand, "oh Tommy you didn't have to" he said his eyes softening at the white rose being handed to him, "well we're not done with the surprises yet love" he pulled out the joint and lighter that was in his pocket and lit it up handing it to his boyfriend, "Tommy, I don't know what to say" he said softly, taking a long drag off the stick before looking up at his lover again, "that's not all" licking his lips he grabbed for the spliff that was in his lovers hand, taking a drag and reaching towards his beanie that lay on top of his head before slowly taking it off, Newt gasped his hand covering his mouth. "What did you do?" Thomas chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "well I just wanted to be equal to you. You're always so sad about losing your hair, but to me you're still perfect. No matter what you're the most handsome man I've every met, nothing about you screams imperfection. You mean so much to me, you don't deserve to feel the way you do because your locks are gone. So here we are now... Equals." he handed the L back to him and Newt took a drag tears streaming down his face, "you didn't have to this for me y'know?" his voice coming out shakier than he thought it would, "I know, but I wanted to." He took Newts hand in his and his knuckles to his lips kissing them softly, "you're my world Newton Issac's" he whispered. 

 

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... 

 

Thomas was pressing soft kisses on Newts shoulder blades, holding him close. "I love you" Newt sighed contently and turned towards Thomas "I love you too Tommy, you're my everything" they both let out chuckles before breaking into huge grins and laughing, "God we're so cheesy, like those T.V characters you see on those chick flicks that you like to watch" Newt said, Thomas smacked him lightly on his chest, "hey! I love chick flicks! Don't diss on them like that" he said, chuckles bubbling from his lips and he pressed them onto his boyfriends mouth, "I know m'love" Newt said against his lips. 

"Why don't we get some sleep? It's been a long day." Newt nodded, "you right, you right" he responded, turning off the lamp he cuddled into his boyfriends chest and sighed. "Night" he whispered to him before drifting off into - for once - a happy slumber. "Night baby" Thomas replied kissing his forehead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy a little angst. (Also if you want to know what Thomas' haircut looks like just look up Stiles Stilinski season 1)


	8. Cannibalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flare has taken a turn for the worst and Thomas finds out that he is immune, with this is mind he has an idea that he brings to Janson's attention, hoping that it will work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hoping this chapter is good, please let me know if it is!  
> Sorry it's so short by the way, it's literally 3am and I'm running off of music and soda (not like the caffeine does anything for me anyways) but hopefully the other chapters will be longer than the ones I have been posting.

"I love you!" Thomas said as he hovered over Newt, pulling the other boys' knees to his chest and kissing him softly "I love you too!" Newt grunted out, his boyfriend was pounding into him mercilessly, he was in heaven. Thomas pulled almost all the way out of him and slammed back into the older boy again, and again, and again, and again. "Newt! Newt! I'm so c-close!" he cried out biting onto his lovers collar bone lightly grunting as he came inside the boy, Newt loved the feeling of the younger boy bursting inside of him, he loved the way his lovers seed poured out of him, he found it soothing in am odd way, "t-touch me Tommy" he said as he jerked himself off, Thomas swatted his hands away and began doing what Newt had been doing to himself, the boy came with a broken sounding cry that escaped from his lips. They lay next to each other, facing towards one another, "God I love you!" Thomas said smiling kissing his boyfriends lips softly. Newt pushed him away and at first Thomas was confused. Until he saw Newt run towards the bathroom and heard the boy coughing and puking, after a minute or two of not hearing any sign of life coming from the bathroom he walked over to it and lightly knocked on the door. "Newt? Babe, can I come in?" when he heard no answer he opened the door and found a naked Newt sitting next to the toilet, black blood dripping from his lips and onto his chin, a blank stare in his eyes, his eyes were bloodshot beyond belief and his iris' blown out in an almost black color, his pupils looked a little hazy and droopy, when he saw Thomas he let out an inhuman shriek and swung out his arms towards his lover and then quickly got to his feet, and ran towards Thomas. Thomas ran away from "Newt! Newt! It's me Thomas!" But still he was unresponsive. He managed to get on top of Thomas and sink his teeth into the boys shoulder ripping out a piece and seemingly eating it. Terror ripped through Thomas' body and without thinking he punched Newt in the face, he growled this time and lazily crawled towards him grabbing onto his leg as the boy tried to escape, sinking his teeth into the boys ankle, Thomas kicked him away, causing the other boy to have a bloody nose. This seemed to have worked because Newts eyes cleared and he looked at Thomas in shock. "I-I'm sorry Tommy! I-I'm Sorry!" tears ran down his cheeks as he saw the blood running down his leg and shoulder, his body broke down in sobs and Thomas crawled over to the scrawny boy holding him close tears stuck in his eyes "hey it's ok, it was an accident, wasn't your fault baby" this made Newt cry harder. "Tommy I bit you! I ripped out a chunk of your skin and your ankle is torn open! That is the  _opposite_ of ok!" he screamed, than reached towards his mouth, "oh my God" he whispered to himself "what is it? Baby what is it??" Thomas said seemingly alarmed, "I got my blood in your wounds!  _I GOT MY BLOOD IN YOUR WOUNDS!!!_ " he screamed realizing the events of him throwing up the thick black blood in the bathroom toilet. 

Newt was driving over the speed limit as he rushed Thomas to the hospital, he only bothered to wipe his mouth off and get him and Thomas dressed in hoodies and sweatpants, this was an emergency not a check up! Getting out of the car he held Thomas up by his elbow and rushed them into the ER, "Newt I feel fine! I promise!" Newt grumbled something under his breathe "what was that?" the other boy asked, "I said that I've infected you Tommy! My blood has gotten into your system! You're infected!" he burst into the building "We need a Doctor! Now! We need one now!" he yelled at one of the nurses. "Newt calm down! Please baby you're scaring the other patients" Newt looked at him a frown on his face as he buried his face into the boys chest sobbing hard into him, "I've hurt you Thomas, I've hurt you." At that moment they saw Janson walking towards them, horror on his face as he saw the state the boys were in, Thomas had now realized that he had blood dripping onto the floor from his ankle and his shirt was drenched with blood that was now drying onto him, "come with me" Janson said sternly. The boys followed immediately and soon they were in a room with the door closed and Janson in front of their faces. "What happened?" he said, his voice stern and cold.

 

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

After the boys explained what had happened and Janson had patched up Thomas he took a vile of his blood to do some testing on it, he left them alone saying that he would see them fairly soon and that a nurse would be in the room monitoring their behaviors and actions. It wasn't long before Janson came back into the room with a smile on his face, "Thomas, Newt may I speak to you for a moment?" he asked raising an eyebrow and jerking his head towards the nurses signaling them to leave them alone.

"Well Thomas good news is, is that you're immune to the flare! So congratulations! But we do have some questions for you" Then he stepped back to look at both of the boys in front of him, "we would like to run some tests on you and take samples of your blood, you're the first immune person that has been found in the world and we would like to take this opportunity to see if we can find a cure by using samples of your DNA and seeing if they can kill off the cancer." He clapped his hands together and smiled brightly towards both of the boys, Thomas was the first to speak up. "So you're telling me that the cure is in my blood?" Janson's faced dropped as he folded and unfolded his hands together, "well we don't know actually, but even if there is the slightest chance that your DNA could help cure the other people with this cancer -- that you could help cure Newt, is a possibility now that we have you. So what do you say?" he asked quirking his eyebrow up, Thomas nodded and started to play with his hands, "y-yeah, I say lets do it, anything to help Newt" he said smiling softly at the boy; Janson clapped his hands together, a grin stretching over his face "Great! Let's make an appointment then!" 

 

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Newt asked, his hands gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white, Thomas looked at him and rested his hand on the boys leg, squeezing it softly in an attempt to calm his nerves down "of course I'm sure, anything that I am able to do to help you I will do it. No if and's or but's about it. Ok?" he said softly, Newt looked at him a frown creased in his eyebrows and his lip in a tight line he nodded, "ok, I just don't want you to end up as their lab rat, doing experiments on you to find a cure." Thomas chuckled, "I won't baby, and if anything makes you uncomfortable I'll tell them to back off" seeming content with that answer the boy driving relaxed a bit, "Tommy.... I really  _am so sorry_ about what happened today"   Thomas looked him in the eye and grabbed his hand "It's ok, honestly it's ok it was an honest mistake and you didn't know what you were doing until it was to late, I forgive you" Newt huffed out and continued driving back to their house. 

"God it feels good to be home" Thomas said stretching out of the car and stretching, Newt came from around the car and grabbed his boyfriends hand and rolling his eyes "we've only been gone maybe two hours m'love" he said with a sigh and unlocking the door before stepping inside and drifting off to the couch, "how be watch something... like friends" he said a small smile curling at the ends of his lips when he clicked on an pre-recorded episode that was on the DVR "alright, which one is this?" he asked nodding towards the current episode that was playing "the one with Ross's inappropriate song" he responded, Thomas jumped onto the couch curling up to his boyfriends side "Oh I love this one!" He exclaimed, Newt looked at the boy in confusion "what is it? Do I have something on my face" Thomas asked wiping his face off of whatever might be there, Newt chuckled "I tried to  _eat_ you today, and here you are cuddling up to me like I've done nothing wrong" Thomas rolled him eyes "you didn't do anything wrong, you weren't in your right mind, that wasn't you earlier today" he said simply like that was the obvious answer "whatever weirdo" rolling his eyes he focused back onto the episode, combing his fingers through Thomas' buzzed hair, it was soft and fluffy, unlike Newts, Thomas insisted after he saw that Newts was skin tight that he should just get a Bic razor and go over his head with it but Newt said that he liked at least one of them having  _some hair on their head_  . So Thomas sighed in defeat and listened to his boyfriend.

Their appointment wasn't until the Monday of next week and lucky for them, neither of them had work that day, they could be there to support each other as Newt had his check up and Thomas went through test and donated some more of his blood to help find a cure. He really hoped that they could, Newt getting better was his only priority at the moment and he just wanted his man to be healthy and happy again. He'd do anything for him.

Half way through the episode they both fell asleep, it had been a long day and next week would be a busy one.  Thomas only hoped that they'd find something that would get rid of all this grief. 

 

 


	9. Because I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is disgusted with himself because he has cannibalistic thoughts and Thomas does something about it. (Got the idea from a movie called raw)

They were at the hospital, Newt was in the waiting room he already went in for his annual check up and was now waiting for Thomas, he'd been gone for an awful long time and Newt was getting worried, weren't they only supposed to be taking samples of his blood? Why was it taking so long. He got up and snuck back into the room he thought Thomas was in, turned out to be the wrong room because when he opened the door it was just an old man sleeping in the hospital, hooked up to all sorts of wires and his breathing shallow even with the breathing mask on him. He felt bad for him, but there was nothing he could do so he just closed the door and tried to remember what the room number was for Thomas.  _I think they said it was room number 250_ he thought to himself.

When he finally reached room 250, he found it to be closed off and there was a password on the door,  _that's odd_   he thought. He had no way to get in and from the other side and from where he was standing he could he screams. Thomas' screams. A nurse passed by him and he hid around the corner, she opened the door and walked in Newt following behind her. What he saw when he walked in was heart breaking. The room was bigger than it looked, and there Thomas was not even 10 feet away from him, strung up on a table that was off the ground, tubes connected to his neck and wires in the veins in his arms. He screamed again and tears slid down his face, he was in pain. Newt had to stop, he screamed out "What are you doing to him you bastards?!" He pushed the nurses out of the way and tore the wires out of his boyfriend, "this is inhumane! How could you do something like this?" Janson was the one to respond to that question, rolling his eyes and setting his hand on Newts shoulder "he agreed to this Newt, we even have the papers he signed agreeing that this was ok for us to be doing." Newt shoved his hand away, "well  _I'm_ not ok with this! This is complete bullshit!" He screamed then turned towards the doctors "you should all be ashamed of yourselves!" he unbuckled the straps that were keeping up his boyfriend and caught him in his bony arms, dragging him out of the room "it's gonna be ok Tommy, we're gonna get you home ok?" he said, even though the boy was unconscious he was hoping that he would be able to hear him through the sedatives. Janson followed behind him calling out to him, "Newt we're doing this to find a cure, for you, for the people of the world!" Newt huffed and walked faster out of the hospital, ignoring the comments they got and dodging the nurses that insisted that Thomas should be seen so they could take care of the blood that was dripping from his arms and neck, but Newt refused to stop for even a moment until they got to the car. He opened up the back door and laid Thomas down on it, he buckled his waist down and headed towards the only place he could think of that would be safe from Janson. He had a feeling that Janson would try to stop by their house to try and get Thomas back for more testing and he was  _not_ going to let that happen! 

 

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

20 minutes later he stepped out of the car and opened the back door, unbuckling Thomas who at this point was starting to wake up from the sedative they gave him, he was groaning and desperately looking for Newt, he claimed that he couldn't see and Newt knew that it was just the medicine wearing off on him. He grabbed the boy, helping him sit up but then started to violently cough, dropping the boy back into his seat. And even though Thomas seemed to be in pain and distress he still tried to help the boy that was trying to take care of him despite being sick himself. "Newt don't" he said his voice hoarse and his throat dry, it felt like sandpaper and hurt to talk but he wasn't about to let his lover strain himself just because he was a little immobile at the moment. His vision was clearing and he was able to make out his sisters house, "go-- go get Teresa and Minho!" he coughed into his hand and softly nudged Newt towards the door of the fairly large house. 

Newt knocked onto the door, frantic and when Minho answered the door he grabbed him by the arm with a surprisingly strong grip, "where's Teresa?" he said a frown creasing in his eyebrow, Minho looked confused and looked over his shoulder where he saw Thomas lying on the drive way groaning, "is he ok?" Newt turned around and let out an annoyed scream, "Thomas! Get your ass back into that car now!" Tears were in his eyes but he couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at the sight of his boyfriend trying to get out of the car by himself and walk up the driveway, "no! I can do this!" he yelled back trying to get up from the ground, his eyes hazy and his balance not quit working to the best of his ability. Newt turned back to Minho who was chuckling to himself, "what the hell happened to him?" He asked then burst out into laughter as the buzz cut haired boy tried to walk up to the driveway yet again but failing, Newt groaned and pulled Minho towards the staggering boy, "I'm to weak to help him, you need to carry him in the house and get Teresa to attend to him asap!" he exclaimed, Minho scoffed but did as he was told, "Teresa is at work, she should be back in 30 minutes, today was her short day" rolling his eyes, but when he the state that his brother-in-law was in he gasped and draped the boys arm around his shoulder and helped him walk into the house, the bald boy following behind them. Minho set him down on the couch his jaw hung low as he stuttered over his words, "wh-what happened to this shank?" he questioned and Newt crashed next to the brunette stroking his face and kissing his temple, "they were running tests on him, they had him hung up and strapped to a table, tubes in his neck, wires in his arms, they were experimenting on him in an inhuman way and it was just so sick Minho! It was disgusting! How could anyone do that to another human being?" Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked up at the asian, Minho looked just as disgusted as he felt, seeing his best friend, blood dripping down his arms and neck and his shirt soaked in the crimson red, Newt covered his mouth holding back sobs as he saw that his shoulder was bleeding to the point where it couldn't be healthy, he was losing to much blood. 

After a very frantic phone call from Newt, and a very confusing conversation, if you could call it that because she couldn't understand him through his sobs and hiccups but then Minho was on the line "you need to get home  _now_! Thomas is here and he just came back from wicked hospital, he's losing so much blood, we think he's dying! We don't know what to do, Newt said they had him hung up off the ground with tubes and wires hanging from his neck and arms, there's also a huge piece of flesh that's bleeding, looks like it was stitched closed and the wound re-opened! Bring blood bags and staples!" So before she headed out the hospital doors she grabbed the supplies that were needed, explaining what was going on at her house, her colleges feeling bad for her let her take the equipment home so she could help out her brother, she rushed home, trying to stay within the speed limit but failing. What was happening to her brother? Why did he have to be so stupid?! She pounded on her steering wheel as she stopped at a red light, screaming to herself in the car and ranting about how stupid he was and that this was the reason she got into the medical field in the first place. As soon as the light turned green she sped off towards her house, hoping that she would make it in time.

She stopped in the doorway, looking at each of the boys but her eyes falling on her brother who was a sick pale color and coughing, running over to him she looked at the other two boys, "we need to get him into bed, I brought all the things I need to take care of him, but he needs to be laying down." She said her face determined as she draped an arm around her shoulder and motioning for Minho to help with the other side. They carried him into their bedroom and laid him down on the king sized bed, she grabbed a coat rack and started putting up bags of different types of liquids in them, she stuck needles into his arms and put what looked like clear scotch tape on the to hold them in place, she grabbed scissors from her bag and started to cut open his shirt, once his shirt was opened she gasped and looked at his shoulder, which was the worse injury out of all of them, she looked back at Newt knowing that only he would know what happened to her brother, "what happened to his shoulder?" Newt had his face in his hands tears slipping through the cracks of his fingers as he repeated his apologies like a mantra, Teresa put a hand on the boys shoulder and forced him to look at her, "what. Happened. To my. Brothers. Shoulder Newt?" she looked so angry Newt was afraid to answer her, but he knew better than to withhold information from this woman. "It was an accident I swear to God Teresa it was a complete and total accident! I-I wasn't in my right mind and I don't e-even really r-remember what happened!" She was getting impatient and shook the boy by his shoulders "what did you do?! Tell me!" Newt looked her in the eye and tried to calm himself down, knowing that not answering and being frantic about it would only make the situation worse, but to both of their surprise Thomas answered for him "He's getting worse Teresa, the flare is starting to take over his mind he's having cannibalistic thoughts and he ended up acting on them, but you have to believe me when I say it wasn't his fault, please don't be mad at him! He's already going through enough as it is. He doesn't need to feel worse than he already does about it." His voice sounded scratchy but he already was looking better. Teresa grunted and turned towards Thomas "did you agree to them doing this to you?" She asked in concern, the brunette nodded "I didn't think that what happened would happen though. They said they were just gonna run some tests and take samples of my blood but that they needed to sedate me for it, next thing I know I'm reliving my worst memories and Newt's in the room screaming at the doctors, I don't really remember what happened during the process of it, I just know that even when I was knocked out it still hurt like a bitch." Everyone looked at him with concern.

Teresa came back with a washcloth and a bowl of warm water, she began wiping the blood off her brother and applying pressure to the wound on his shoulder, he sucked in a sharp breath and winced, "God dammit Tess that hurts!" he tried jerking away only to be pulled back, "no you need to stay right here, I have to staple this shut because apparently the dumb ass doctors over at Wicked didn't think that the stitches could open easier than staples" she got out a needle and began injecting him with anesthesia, it stung at first but soon he couldn't feel anything, she poked him with a needle before actually doing anything, "do you feel this?" She asked poking around his wound, he shook his head "nope" he reached for Newts hand "hey, I love you, ok?" nodding he looked at Thomas "I love you too Tommy" he responded, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips  _how'd I get someone so amazing? I don't deserve him._ he thought to himself. "Finished" Teresa said after a while, she checked the bags to see how much liquid was left in them and decided that he would need more saline soon, he was still dehydrated and his blood pressure was fairly low, but she could already tell that he was making progress, because he was making his stupid jokes and eating as much food as she allowed him, Newt lay in the bed next to him being careful to not mess up with any of the needles that were in his arm. And even though she was still upset with what the boy had done, she couldn't find it in herself to stay mad at him, he was like an older brother to her, she loved him just as much as she loved Thomas, and she wasn't stupid she knew that when the flare started to eat at the brain people would do some fucked up crazy shit. She just hoped that Thomas would be careful around Newt. 

Teresa told the boys that Thomas should spend the next couple of days at her house, and Newt agreed, Thomas on the other hand did not! He tried to get out of bed and walk towards Newt but he stopped him real quick, "you need to stay here, I'll come see you everyday, I'll call your work to let them know what's going on and I'll still go to work, I'll come by after my shift to check on you ok?" Finally agreeing, he nodded his head than turned towards Minho, "I expect breakfast in bed every morning!" Minho laughed loudly "in your dreams!" They all laughed, and a few hours later they moved Thomas into the guest bedroom. Chuck had came home an hour earlier and started freaking out, they had to make up some sort of story to get the kid to calm down. The story was that Thomas had gotten beat up by bad guys (which wasn't exactly a lie) and that his uncle Newt saved him (which again wasn't really a lie) and that, they beat up the bad guys but his uncle Thomas got hurt and needed to see a doctor (his sister) because it was an evil doctor that had caused this (now that was _definitely_ not a lie) and that they only trusted him mom to take care of him, there was more theatrics to the story, with explosions and zombies and lazer guns. Chuck found the story awesome and asked to hear it over and over again, but after the 3rd time of telling the story they had enough and told him to watch cartoons in the living room while the adults talked some more. He happily walked out of the room and ran into the living room putting on some show that was on Nickelodeon. 

Newt walked out of the house, he stayed for dinner and until Thomas fell asleep then decided to head out, he had to be up early for his job and he couldn't afford to miss anymore days. When he got home he called Thomas' work to let them know that he had an accident and that he was going to be in the hospital for a couple of days, and thank God for Thomas' attendance because he had so many vacation days that it didn't matter. Newt worked at a library in a university, while Thomas worked at the Google company, they both made decent amounts of money so they were fairly happy with their lives, even if it meant that they both had to work a little late sometimes, in fact there were times where they would go to work at 6:30am and not be home till almost 12 o'clock at night. Those were the times when things were more simple, when life was more simple.

 

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Thomas was finally home, it had been a week since he'd been home and Newt made sure that everything was put away and clean. He wanted his boyfriend to come home to a clean and spotless so he didn't stress over how messy the house was. He'd missed having his Tommy home, it got lonely at night and it wasn't helping the fact that the flare would take over his mind, he got sent home twice because of it, luckily he didn't lash out on anybody but he would sit in the backroom cranked out and growling at anyone that came near him, even swatting at them at times. He couldn't let Thomas know this though, it would hurt him knowing that he hadn't been there for him. 

Newt decided that he didn't need the chemo anymore, it wasn't helping and he refused to go to the hospital, Janson called him and tried to convince him that if he came back they could run some more tests -- different tests --  that didn't involve all the tubes and wires. They said they needed some of his DNA, specifically his blood, to see if they could come up with a cure for his disease. He couldn't handle it anymore, he stopped going to his annual check ups, stopped his chemo therapy, blocked the hospitals and Jansons number.  He was done with everything. And in a week his hair was already starting to grow back, it was just fuzz at the moment but it felt good knowing he wasn't completely bald anymore; Thomas was concerned for him at first, but if this made Newt happy then he would allow it. Anything for Newt. 

 

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

He freaked out again, it was worse than before, he got the gun. He tried to shoot himself, luckily Thomas was there to smack the gun out of his hand, his eyes cleared for a moment as he was in the middle of snapping his teeth towards Thomas' face.  He couldn't help himself, the urge was overwhelming and he had no control over his body. "Newt baby listen to me! I'm not going to shoot you, I can't do it! You mean everything to me I'm not gonna do it! Please, please come back to me... I love you" he cried into the boys limp body, Newt had gotten one good bite into his forearm, he ate the flesh hungrily, it seemed to slow down the boy. Making him stop and just enjoy the raw flesh that was hanging from his mouth. His eyes were beginning to clear up, Thomas was grateful. He couldn't stand to see his lover like that.

Newt realized what he did and started to claw at himself in disgust, " _WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME!? WHY?! DO YOU LIKE BEING WITH A MONSTER THOMAS?? IS THAT IT!"_ he screeched at the boy with the buzz cut, Thomas was taken aback, Newt wasn't a monster, he was sick. There was a difference, but that's when Thomas came up with an idea, it seemed that both times that Newt attacked Thomas and had gotten a hold of the younger boys flesh he calmed down, he returned to his old self, sure he was looking worse, blue and black veins covering his body, he coughed up blood more than usual and even though his eyes always looked just a little bit filmy eating the other boy helped him return to his normal self.

"Newt... I love you, I would never hurt you, I would never do something like that, you're my entire world... I couldn't live without you. You're not a monster. You're sick." Newts body shook from sobs and the anger that was festering up in his chest, the taste of Thomas' blood in his mouth was delicious, he licked his lips and looked at the boy in front of him, his gaze dropping to his forearm, it was ripped open, a small chunk of it missing. Newt wanted to see more of it missing, he wanted the warm feeling of Thomas' blood to be dripping down his throat, the salty taste of his skin in his mouth, it was soft, warm and had an irresistible softness to it. "You don't understand Tommy... Even when I'm like this I want to sink my teeth into you, of course the impulse is less... impulsive but it's still there." Thomas nodded to his words, "that's why I have an idea. But you have to hear me out... Every time you eat a piece of me, you calm down. You doing that seems to put you at ease until you gain control over yourself again. So I was thinking.. What if I -- well what if you, feasted on me from time to time?" Newt had a look of shock and terror mixed into his expression, he thought that the offer was sweet in a way but could he really let Thomas do that for him? "I-I don't know about that m'love, I don't know if it would help." he looked down at his feet shuffling them back and forth, his hands behind his back,  _he's such a sweet heart, he would really do that for me?_ he looked up "are you sure about this?" he asked in a soft whisper, the boy in front of him nodded with certainty "I'm absolutely sure about this!" with that Newt walked over to him and leaned into the other boy, nuzzling his face into the brunettes neck "why would you do this for me?" his voice a soft whisper, barely audible as it came out of his mouth; Thomas wrapped his arms around the skinny, pale, blonde boy and kissed the top of his head before answering just as softly. _"Because I love you!"_

 

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

That night when Newt was sleeping Thomas hid the gun, it was in the roof of their closet, it was a secret compartment that he had found when he was trying to hide his engagement ring on the top shelf of the dresser so Newt wouldn't be able to find it, the small square piece of roof slid in and out easily, it was fairly big probably 5 by 5 feet and could fit multiple things, that's also where Thomas hid his toys from Newt. The blonde had nagged him to tell him where the hell he kept them but Thomas was a steel trap that you couldn't bust open.

So here he was at 1am putting his pistol in the hiding spot, knowing Newt wouldn't be able to find it and try to hurt himself with it, but just in case he took out the bullets and put them in the dresser drawer that was next to his side of the bed. He kissed Newt and climbed into the bed, "you'll never get to do that to me again Mister" he said lightheartedly trying to lift his spirits.  He turned on an episode of friends from the T.V that was in their bedroom and waited for sleep to take over his body.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Janson & Grievers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one and only Doctor Janson shows up at their door step and tries to convince Thomas to come back for more testing.
> 
> Also yes there will be more crank Newt because why not?  
> Yes there's smut

They heard a knock on their door, it was a peaceful Sunday afternoon, the sun was out and they had the windows open letting the light breeze from outside wash over them. They hadn't expected company so they thought it was just some Mormon coming to their house to try and sell them one of those over priced bibles and convince them to come to their church. They weren't having that so they ignored it, that was until the doorbell started going off and they heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door, "Newt! Thomas! I know you're in their just open up so we can chat a little bit." They both looked at each other, Newt was biting at his fingers to the point that they were bleeding, Thomas took his hands and place them in his lap stopping the boy from biting them down to the bone, something he knew would happen if he let him keep doing that to himself. They ignored Janson to the best of their ability but when the door opened they quickly got up from their seats and went over to where he was, Thomas stopped his boyfriend by putting a hand on his chest, "you wait here babe, I can handle him" he crept towards the door and looked at Janson, he crossed his arms and quirked his eyebrow, "what do you want Janson?"  he asked, his voice dropping an octave as he glared at the older man in front of him. Janson put his hands up in an attempt to show that he was there in peace, but Thomas knew better, "I just want to talk. We need you to come for more testing, we think that we're close to finding a cure but we need more of your essence and blood so we can try different tests on the virus. You signed the contract when we offered it to you, you said that you were willing to do anything in order to help Newt. You remember that?" Thomas rolled his eyes and scoffed "yeah that was before you strung me up and tortured me to get what you needed. Face it Janson there is no cure! If there was than when my blood got into Newts system he would be cancer free! But there isn't cure, you'll just have to face that!" Janson stood there for a moment his face scrunched up in confusion, "how do you know that? How did Newt get your blood in his system, has he... cranked out? Because if he has we  _have to_ take him into the hospital for some tests. And on that note he needs to be in the hospital anyways so he can get the medicine he needs" growling Thomas replied in a hush tone, "no way! The new form of treatment that you were giving him wasn't working, it wasn't slowing it down, it wasn't killing it off, it was probably just killing him. But you knew that didn't you?" Janson turned beet red and walked towards Thomas, "where's Newt Thomas" he said in between clenched teeth, Thomas walked up to Janson so their noses were almost touching. "That's none of your concern. Now get out of my house before I call the authorities for trespassing" with that he pushed Janson out the door, causing him to almost fall over. His eyebrows were set in a frown and his lip in a tight line, "very well. But this won't be the last time you see me. Trust me as soon as he gets bad you'll be begging me to do tests on you so we can find the cure to this horrible disease!" He straitened his jacket and walked down there porch and back to his car, speeding away in anger, "is he gone yet Tommy?" he heard a soft voice ask from behind him, sighing Thomas turned around and wrapped his arms around his sick lover, it was breaking his heart to see him like this, he was so skinny and the veins on his body were popping out looking like they could burst out his skin in any moment, his eyes were bloodshot and his breathing labored, he moved slower than he normally would have, like it hurt him to even take a few steps forward, it wasn't even like he was walking anymore more like dragging his body along with limp legs and shuffling feet. It was terrible. "Yeah baby he's gone" he kissed the top of the blonde boys head, his hair coming back fairly quickly, it was soft and Thomas could run his fingers through it now, he could even grab some of it and yank on it a little bit, Newt loved that, especially when they were in bed together.

The thought of Newt splayed out naked in front of him brought heat to his cheeks, he tilted his lovers head back and caught the boys' lips with his own, it took Newt aback but as soon as he realized what was happening his put his hands in Thomas' buzz cut hair, Thomas reached down and grabbed the boys ass, causing the boy to whimper. Thomas sucked on his bottom lip, softly biting it as his hands slid up his boyfriends shirt, discarding it on the ground along with his own, even though Newt was sick and his body was skinny, pale, and covered in veins he still had a good physique. Strong muscles down his arms and back, barely noticeable abs and a strong chest, he pushed Thomas away to cough into his shoulder and miraculously no blood came from his now swollen red lips, Thomas re-wrapped his arms around the older boy and started kissing down his neck, biting and sucking on the soft pale flesh as he went down to his collar bone, leaving irritated red hickies that were quickly turning a deep shade of purple. He was beautiful. Even if he was sick he was still beautiful. Thomas couldn't wait anymore, his boner pressed uncomfortably against his jeans, he took Newts hand and trailed it down to his pants making the boy unbutton and unzip the boys jeans. Newt got the message and pulled Thomas' jeans down almost causing the boy to fall over, chuckling he stabled himself against Newt and started doing the same to the boys jeans, this caused Newt to  _actually_ fall down, "oh my God babe are you ok?" Thomas said chuckling and helping the boy up, "never better Tommy" he replied a smile on his lips, the color in his face was back but Thomas knew that this just meant the boy was blushing from embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed babe, it has been awhile" the brunette said holding the blonde boy close to his body once he stabled himself enough, he kissed the boys lips again but this time he forced the boys' lips open with his own so he could slide his tongue into his mouth, Newt moaned into the kiss, he hasn't been touched in so long that he almost forgot how good it felt to have his Tommy all over him, worshiping him, loving on him, and quite frankly just being on him like white on rice. "Wanna take this into the bedroom?" The blonde said into the brunettes ear, nodding Thomas lifted the boy up off the ground and Newt immediately wrapped his legs around the boys waist, his boner pressed against his lovers stomach through his boxers.

Once in the bedroom Thomas threw Newt on the bed, he bounced up a little bit and gasped as Thomas leaned over him and yanked his boxer briefs down and untangling them from his ankles when they wouldn't come all the way off, Newt looked up at him with a soft smile but gasped when Thomas took his left leg and waist and harshly flipped him over, pulling the boy further onto the bed, he sat down on the edge of the bed and brought Newt over and laid him across his lap. He rubbed the boys ass then brought a hand back and smacked it hard, he rubbed it again and smacked, "this is what you get for scaring your daddy so many times" Newt grabbed a pillow and bit down on it as Thomas kept smacking his already red cheeks, "I didn't mean to daddy, you know I can't control it" the brunette reached down and grabbed his throat, choking him lightly, his slaps getting a little sloppy as he looked at the now bright red cheeks. "Daddy I'll do anything you want just stop!" -- but Thomas knew he didn't mean it because he never said the safe word, -- he cried out his face flushed, Thomas stood the boy up and starting leaving wet kisses all over his boy, smacking his ass every now and again and telling him how much he loved him. He grabbed the smaller boy and lifted him back into his arms, his hands reaching down to his ass again to signal to the boy that he wanted him to wrap his legs around his waist again. After kissing the boy a few more times Thomas set him down onto the floor and pushed his head down till he was on his knees. The blonde looked up at him lust in his eyes as he hooked his fingers into the boys boxers and slowly yanked them down, "oh God you're so big" he said, his accent thicker and his voice deeper he grabbed Thomas' cock and then licked the tip, slowly making his way down the boys throbbing dick, "I love you" the brunette said as he grabbed the back of Newts head with both hands and pushed him further onto his cock, the boy started choking and the sound was music to Thomas' ears, "yeah that's right take it all" he continued to push the boy down his dick but after a little bit he made the blonde stand and turned him around as he walked them towards the nightstand that was next to his side of the bed, it was fairly big like a small desk. He bent Newt over and knelt down so he was eye level with the boys ass, grabbing his ass cheeks he spread the apart and licked one stripe up his hole, Newt moaned out in ecstasy, "oh my God, dad that feels so good don't stop, don't stop!" his words of encouragement had sparked up Thomas and he began to stroke his own cock as he ate out his beautiful boyfriend, kissing all around the area after awhile but not in the spot he knew his lover needed it most, Newt was whimpering, begging for more his breathes had turned shallow as he reached behind him and buried Thomas' face deeper into his ass. Thomas stood up after a few more licks and kisses and bent the scrawny boy over till his chest was flush against the dresser, Thomas kicked his boxers that had been stuck as his ankles and spread his feet a little wider as he re-opened the boys cheeks and slowly inserted himself into him, "oh my God! Oh my God!" Newt whimpered beneath him, Thomas loved the sound of his lover crying out but he knew he hadn't reached the boys special spot yet, he grabbed Newts right leg and put it onto the dresser and slammed harder into his lover. Newt lifted his chest off the desk and looked at Thomas, he had a faint blush on his cheeks and that's when Thomas decided he wanted to see Newt. He pulled out of the boy and turned him around, picking him up and setting him onto the dresser, Newts back was against the wall but because of this Thomas had no excess to his beautiful ass, he pulled the boy down a little and pushed his legs back, looking at the pink puckered whole he was about to pound into. Without warning he slammed back into the boy and pounded into him mercilessly, " _yes, yes, yes, oh God yes!_ " Newt screamed out, while the blonde stayed on his cock Thomas lifted him up off the desk and held the boy, thrusting into him and bouncing Newt all at the same time, "you like this baby?" he whispered in Newts ear before laying him down on the bed, whimpering Newt nodded "It feels amazing, you feel so good in my tight hole" Thomas pulled out of him again and walked over to the bed laying down his arms behind his head. "Be a good boy and come sit on my cock" he smirked, Newt immediately jumped onto the bed, he crawled over Thomas who had by then grabbed tightly onto his hips and settled down onto the boys dick, the feeling of Thomas' cock inside him made him almost scream, as soon as Newt was nestled snugly on the boy Thomas thrusted into him with all his power, "Newt you feel so good!" he said between clenched teeth, he got a strained whimper in response. He grabbed the back of the boys neck and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss, the boy riding him almost fell off and crashed into him completely but the buzz cut hair brunette didn't let that happen, he held onto the older boys' hips so hard there was for sure going to be bruises when this was over. Thomas then realized he hadn't paid any attention to the blondes dick, he spit in his hand and began to stroke it in almost a violent way. Newt was choking on his own moans at this point, unable to form coherent words. 

Thomas had Newt in doggy style now and was slamming into him so hard and fast that the head board of the bed was slamming into the wall with a loud bang, "Tommy! Tommy! Tommy! Oh my God! Plant your seed in me!" he nearly screamed out, the younger boy put a hand over the elders mouth and grabbed the back of his now medium length hair with the other, tugging it just the way the blonde loved it, "look at you, you dirty whore! So happy that your Tommy's cock is deep inside your ass" Newt grabbed onto his swinging dick and jerked it harshly. Thomas pulled out of him again and brought the boys lips to his, crashing them together in a wet sloppy kiss, "I love you Newt! I love you so  _fucking much_!" he whispered harshly into the boys ear, nibbling at it softly, he loved this boy so much and nothing could change that. But suddenly the blonde boys breathe became labored and he stopped all that he was doing before hand, Thomas was confused because the boy always told him he loved him back during their sexy time. But when he looked at the blonde he saw why he had stopped so abruptly he only had one thought "Griever! Griever!" he screamed hoping the boy would hear him but to no avail, he looked at his lover again and saw the veins on his body were protruding more noticeably on his face and the rest of his body, his eyes bloodshot, pupils droopy and sick looking and his usual whiskey brown eyes tinged with the color red and blown out beyond belief. Horror took over Thomas as Newt screeched at him and swung his fist towards his lover, knocking him off the bed and jumping onto him, when Thomas' head smacked into the ground his vision got blurry then he noticed Newt above him, growling and snapping his teeth towards him. He grabbed onto the blondes wrists and tried to hold him back, but it was no use, Newt bit a chunk out of his ear, then another small chunk out of his neck, then his shoulder, forearm, cheek... This was the worst he had ever gotten, Thomas would usually let him take one or two of bites out of his skin but this was something else, blood spilled onto the floor and before he knew it he was screaming into his lovers face, overpowering him and hitting him repeatedly, but once he realized he was doing he stopped, this wasn't Newts fault he shouldn't be hitting him like this, instead he took the whimpering crank into his arms and let the boy sink his teeth into his hand, screaming out in pain as the boy did so. This was love, this was their type of love. Finally Newts eyes cleared and he looked at Thomas, as soon as he saw the bloodied boy he burst into tears holding him closely "I'm sorry Tommy! I'm so f-fucking sorry!" he hiccuped, his breaths ragged and his whole body shaking. It was getting worse, and that's when he got quiet again. Thomas was quick to get up this time, grabbing the muzzle that was in his desk and strapping it onto Newt. Newt shrieked as Thomas dragged him into the bathroom, he clawed at the boy and at himself, trying to get the metal contraption off of his face, he was scratching his eyes in the process, Thomas looked back and saw the damage he was doing to himself and grabbed the boys' wrist, he had an idea then. 

He came back with a pair of handcuffs and cuffed them behind Newts back, he hated it but it was the only way to ensure Newts safety. He half dragged half carried the boy into the bathroom and turned the bath water on to the temperature he knew that Newt liked and picked up the growling blonde before setting him into the bathtub to wash off his body of the blood. That's when he calmed down and looked at Thomas, "please Tommy, please! Don't let this happen to me, I need to be put down," he choked out. It broke Thomas' heart to hear him say these words, broke his heart to see how broken Newt was. This wasn't right, this was wrong. Everything was wrong. They were supposed to be healthy and happy. Not like this.

Thomas uncuffed his boyfriend and took the muzzle off, grabbing a wash clothe and putting some soap on it and washing the blood that was not only Thomas' but his as well. Newt put his head in his hands hot tears spilling down his scratched up face, sobbing loudly apologizing over and over until he finally looked up at his lover, "I'm getting worse aren't I?" he asked softly, Thomas hesitated until he figured that it wouldn't be the wisest choice to lie to Newt, "yeah, yeah you are." They sat in silence for what felt like forever but in all honesty it was probably only about a minute or two, "I'm dying" he said matter of factly, his voice monotone as he said it as if it meant nothing, tears were spilling down Thomas' eyes now as he ran a hand over his buzz cut hair, "yeah, yeah you are" he said brokenly, his wounds were still bleeding but not as bad as before, there was only trickles of blood coming out of the bites now, Newt grazed his long pale fingers over each and everyone of the bites he caused. Thomas needed to be in ER, his face was pale and his breathing became labored, and he was losing his balance despite being on his knees as he washed off the older boy that was sitting in the tub. "Come on Tommy, we need to get you to a hospital" he stood and grabbed onto the handicap bar that had been installed into their bathroom when they got it, "n-no hospital, J-Janson might t-try to hurt us a-again" he stuttered, his vision was getting blurry and when he tried to grab onto Newt to pull him back into the tub his world went dark.

 

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Thomas woke up in a hospital bed, Newt beside him looking like he hasn't slept in days he grabbed the boys hand and brought it to his lips, "what happened?" he asked in a soft whisper, Newt looked at him a small smile on his lips "you're awake" he leaned over and kissed the boy softly on his lips, "what happened?" Thomas repeated again, not trying to sound rude just honestly curious. Sighing Newt leaned back into the chair that he was sitting in and licked his lips, looking at the floor "I happened" was all he said to the younger male, Thomas sat up a little bit and looked at the older boy in confusion, "what do you mean?" scoffing Newt rolled his eyes, "I hurt you, I almost killed you, I ate pieces of your flesh! Is that what you wanna hear?" And even though his voice was a soft whisper it felt sounded like Newt was yelling at him, "where am I?" Thomas asked and again Newt rolled his eyes, "we're at the hospital, they ran some tests on me, they're thinking about putting me onto some medication, I think it might be for the best Tommy, I'm to sick to be walking around without something that can keep me stable. I also talked to Janson and he really wants to see you, but I told him no way, there isn't a cure. You said it yourself. I don't care what he says they're not close, they'll never be close to getting the cure! Janson is wrong and I refuse to let him hurt you! I'm only telling you this in case he tries to convince you other wise" tears leaked down Thomas' face as he heard Newt sounding so heart broken, he knew deep down that Newt really wanted this cure, but he also knew that Newt would never ever put him in a position where he could get hurt, so no matter how bad he wanted it, and no matter how many times Janson drilled it into his head he would never give in to his requests. Thomas on the other hand, started to think about it more. Maybe they  _were_ getting closer to finding a cure. It's been so long since they've been here that maybe they're on the brink of finding it, no matter what Thomas had to help Newt, that boy was his world. He would let Janson run more tests, and that was final.

 

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

"No! Absolutely not!" Newt said pacing back and forth in their living room, he stopped and looked at Thomas who was on the couch, crossing his arms and his eyebrow furrowed glared at the boy, "that Janson guy almost killed you last time you were there! I'm not gonna have you risk that just because they think they're on the  _'brink of something'_  " he said, mimicking the nurses words, this left Thomas chuckling and walking up to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and inhaling the scent of his skin and the strong cologne he had put on to cover up the -- what he called -- 'smell of death! Honestly Tommy I smell like a rotting corpse' but of course Thomas begged to differ, Newt always smelt nice to him, his body decaying or not. He loved everything that was Newt. "I'm going to do it and there's nothing you can do to stop me Mr. Issac's" he said into his neck, blowing a raspberry into the vein covered flesh before pulling away and softly kissing the boys' lips, he loved Newts' lips, and yes he was feeling very affectionate today, but that was probably because of the fact that he was going to be going to Wicked's hospital tomorrow morning to sign off another piece of paper saying that they could perform tests on him but also that if anything happened to him Wicked would not be responsible. He found that part fishy but this was for the precious boy that was in front of him and no one else but him. 

 Newt turned off the T.V and rolled over on his side to face his boyfriend, "you don't have to do this Tommy, I'm probably gonna die before they find a cure anyways and you're just gonna get hurt. There's no point in going through all the trouble" Thomas looked at him, and was startled by the fact that Newt was able to say such a thing without crying, or whimpering, or completely breaking down like he used to. He guessed that Newt was just trying to be strong for the both of them, and that made Thomas' heart throb because Newt shouldn't have to be playing the role of the strong one around here. He was hurting the worst, dying as they lay in bed together, anything and everything bad that was happening was probably weighing on him the most, it almost scared Thomas by how calm the blonde boy now was. But he couldn't think about that now, it was time for bed, Thomas had a big day ahead of him the next day and he needed all the rest he could get, "well it's to late to be talking about this m'love, lets just go to bed ok?" Scoffing Newt just snuggled into his chest saying nothing and everything all at the same time. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I know the ending is weird but c'mon I spent a lot of time and tears on this chapter  
> please enjoy


	11. Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see

_*3 weeks later*_

 

"Everything is coming out quit nicely Thomas, I truly believe that we're close to finding the cure to this cancer. The cells are already being killed off but for some reason they keep coming back, like they're rejecting either whatever it is in your body, or the medicines that we put into it. But with that being said if it  _is_ the medicine that we've mixed into your DNA that's -- excuse my language -- fucking up the process, then we're going to need more of whatever you have to give us." Rolling his eyes Thomas sat on his hands, neck and arms wrapped up in gauze, his head hazy and feeling deflated and tired, but he responded anyways, "I've been doing this for 3 weeks, there's no progress and I'm fed up with all this." He bit his lip before he looked at the ground "and Newt isn't getting any better. He's cranking out worse, I think I'm done with these tests, I need to be there for him, not cooped up in this hospital every other day trying to find something that doesn't exist!" He was burning up from anger and he needed to get out of here, "I'm sorry but I'm done working with you and Wicked" with that he walked out of the room and towards the exit of the hospital, he heard Janson yelling something behind him but didn't listen. He needed to get home to Newt, he was dying he needed Thomas there with him, Thomas had a hunch that he would pass away any day now. 

"Newt! Baby? I'm home! I've brought your favorite, chicken" he knew that when it was this quiet that Newt was cranking out somewhere around the house, so he decided it was best to stay quiet and search around the house for him, the raw chicken that he had gotten for the boy was definitely going to be useful now. He found Newt in the guest bathroom that was down the hall from their bedroom, he was thrashing around and tearing off pieces of his skin, Thomas freaked out seeing how bloody the boy in front of him was and lurched towards the blonde male, "Newt! No!" He grabbed his wrists and the boy coughed on him, black blood seeping from his lips, splatting on his shirt and face, the boy gargled on his own bloodied spit and started swatting at the brunette, Thomas grabbed the raw piece of chicken that was in the grey Walmart bag and quickly opened the container with his teeth, Newt had started attacking his leg, leaving deep bite marks into his calves. His head snapped up when he smelt the raw meat though and his droopy eyes seemed to recognized that this was his food, as he attacked the meat Thomas held him close to his chest kissing his greasy hair and wiping strands of it away from his face, "that's right baby, just eat the chicken that's a good boy." He picked the scrawny boy up and started stripping them both of their clothes, turning the shower head on and grabbing the bar of soap that was on the sink, he forced the swaying boy to stand up and stepped into the shower dragging the bloodied boy behind him, Newt still had the chicken in his hands Thomas found out that as long as it was some form of raw meat it wouldn't matter to Newts crank self, but it was kinda to late for that his body was already covered in caved in scars, scars that would never heal. Water splashed over them both as Thomas held Newt up by his armpit kissing the boy all over his face, not caring that Newt would bite into his cheeks and chin every once in a while, when the boy started standing up on his own Thomas knew that his crank episode was over with. Newt leaned into Thomas' shoulder, Thomas could feel the hot tears that were pouring out of his eyes drop onto his shoulder, he rubbed the elder boys back and kissed his neck over and over again in an attempt to calm the shaking boy down, "I-I'm sorry Tommy" he said softly as he pulled back to see the damage he had done to the boys face, smiling softly the boy held onto the blondes hands "it's ok baby" nodding Newt quirked an eyebrow and looked at the gauze that was wrapped around his lovers neck and arms, he started to pull the wraps away "oh yeah, that. I can't do it anymore Newt, I'm so tired. I told Janson off, there's no cure and we both know that, I'm sorry that I couldn't hold out." Newt scoffed and chuckled a little bit "Tommy I told you from the beginning that I didn't want you to do this." Coughing into his shoulder he nearly fell over, so Thomas washed them both off quickly before turning the water off and wrapping a towel around them, Newt started losing his balance again and the younger boy had to hold him up against his shoulder, slowly walking them back into the room so they could dry off and get dressed.

They lay on the bed, Newts body laying across Thomas' his face buried into his chest and his breath shallow, it almost seemed like getting air into his lungs was a challenge he almost couldn't perform and it made Thomas scared for Newt. Sure the lanky boy could take care of himself and with the shower they just had he was probably feeling 100 times better but Thomas had to ask anyways, him being the curious man that he had always been he almost could never hold his tongue when it came to questions.  "Are you feeling better baby?" Thomas asked, stroking his fingers through Newts growing hair, massaging his scalp as he did so; Newt nodded, "d-do you think we can... Y'know" he asked, a light blush staining his cheeks, Thomas smirked at this and reached for Newts chin and pulled him closer before pressing a soft kiss to the boys chapped lips, Newt closed his eyes and tilted his head just the slightest bit.  “Remember griever is the safe word love, if I hurt you, say it. You won’t seem weak to me” Thomas said with a worried expression on his face he honestly wasn’t sure if he should be giving in to Newt’s request, the boy was hurt and dying and would it really be fair to do this to the man he claims to love so much? He was pulled out of his thoughts though by a whimpering Newt and grinding desperately on his leg calling out the sweet little nickname only he could call the brunette, “Tommy, help me” when Thomas looked down he saw that Newt was working on taking his pants off while grinding close to his private area, “ok baby” he whispered as he slid out of his own jeans and helping Newt with the rest of his mess that was going on around him.

 

He kissed his shoulder blades, his hip bones, collar bones, spine, face, tummy, chest, forearms, legs, fingertips, and everything else. He was in love with this boy and would do anything to prove it to him.  He kissed every inch of him as he could reach when they were on one another, not a very easy task to do. I needed him, all of him. Who knows how long we have left with each other.

 

...................................................................................................................

 

_*the next day*_

 

“How are you feeling?” Thomas asked as he rubbed the older boys back, Newt had just thrown up some more of the disgusting black blood, and he cranked out on the brunette which is what caused him to wake up in the first place. Groaning Newt pointed his thumb down "I feel like I got hit by a bloody train" he managed to squeak out before collapsing back into exhaustion and closing his eyes, "how are all the tests coming? Any closer to a cure?" He questioned and Thomas raised his eyebrows "I think I'm actually done with that. There's no good coming out of it and I need to be spending my time with you. Not all day either at work or a fucking hospital. You know?" Newt huffed our and looked at Thomas, “Tommy, I get that you want to be here for me but this cute isn’t just for me, it’s for everyone in the world.” A low growl erupted from Thomas’ throat as he looked his boyfriend directly in the eyes, “if they do find a cure how much more of my blood would they need to help everybody? Newt there’s nothing we can do, face it there’s no cure, we’re all bullshitting ourselves and I can’t keep going back there, yes the tests are no longer hurting me and yes I’m safer then I was before but I just can’t do it anymore.” An in humane noise came from Newt and for a second Thomas thought that he had cranked out again, until he saw the disgusted face that was plastered across his features, “you’re right Tommy, I just feel bad about all of this, it’s not fair.” Nodding Thomas agreed before caressing the blondes face, “let’s get you cleaned up and back into bed.” 

After the shower Thomas tucked Newt back into bed before he left for work, “have a good day babe” Newt called out after him, “you too!” Was his response before he slammed the door and left. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
